templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Utapau
The Battle of Utapau, while not widely know, was one of the most important battles of the Sith-Imperial War as it was the point where the Twilight Jedi first came into full conflict with the Sith-Imperial Alliance, and started on their path to joining the Templars of Twilight. While a victory, the Twilight Jedi and Utapauan Military still had to retreat from the space near Utapau in order to preserve the people of Utapau. Prolouge Three years prior to the battle, the Twilight Jedi secretly passed messages along to the Utapauan Military and Government, telling them to slowly prepare to fight off the Sith so their people could flee their oppression. The Twilight Jedi and the Utapau both knew they could not hold back constant waves of ships from the Sith-Imperial Alliance, but they knew they could hold off long enough to allow the people of Utapau to flee and go into hiding. So for three years the "Twilight Alliance" prepared, the shipyards above Utapau would, whenever a Dreadnought came in for repair or normal system checks, they would quietly upgrade systems, additional shield generators, more powerful capacitors for the laser cannons. By the time the Battle came about, Each Dreadnought was the equal or more so of a Victory-class Star Destroyer. Directly before the start of the Battle of Utapau there was a small conflict between the Main Sith Handler Darth Zeron and Kev-Mas Colcha. Kev-Mas confronted the Sith lord, lightsaber drawn, with an escort of 4 other Twilight Jedi and forced him out of the Twilight Jedi Temple, and off Utapau. Darth Zeron reported back to Roon, and the inevitable strike against Utapau was sent. Opening Shot The Twilight Jedi and the Utapauans knew the Sith wouldn't stand to have their force's removed from the system. They knew the Sith and Empire would return in force. The Twilight Alliance scrambled to prepare, every ship the Utapauans had in their command rushed back to defend the planet, hundreds of starfighters piloted by both Utapauans and Twilight Jedi moved into space. 6 Dreadnoughts moved about the outer edge of the system and laid mines including several Experimental Nuclear Mines at each hyperspace jump-in point. 25 of the Dreadnoughts split up from the main group, 12 to the northern magnetic pole, and the other 13 to the southern pole. Each ship was assigned a Twilight Jedi as a tactical adviser. Every Twilight Jedi formed a link, a bond with each other, coordinating fire from the poles, since the magnetic field played havoc with their sensors. But in turn, when the battle would start, the Sith-Imperial ships would not be able to detect and target the Dreadnoughts. For two hours after preparation the Twilight Alliance sat and waited for the inevitable, and then it came. Nearly 20 ships dropped out of hyperspace per standard Imperial tactics, and in three seconds half of them were rendered inoperable or destroyed. Three Nuclear Mines detonated in proximity of the Destruction Preventer and severely damaged its already damaged systems. Nearly half the Starfighter force was destroyed or disabled by the massive detonation of mines. Leaving nearly 10 ships, including the damaged Destruction Preventer to take on a force five times their size, dug in and prepared to fight them. Clash in Orbit Though beaten and battered, the Sith-Imperial forces were not out of the game yet. They pressed forward like most groups thinking their doing the right thing, that and Sith were always fanatical. Starfighters and capital ships clashed in orbit, the Destruction Preventer bearing down on the Morning Star which likely sealed its fate. Without having to compensate for heavy movement the Morning Star Fired its heavy MAC cannon right into the front of the Star Destroyer, punching a massive hole in its nose and taking it out of the battle long before it could do any damage. But the battle wasn't over, every ship outside the Morning Star that was not hidden in the magnetic fields, was either destroyed or heavily damaged. But in turn all but 1 opposing ship was destroyed or disabled, the last fleeing before it could be dealt with. Durring the battle both Vincent and Kev-Mas were heavily damaged and crashed into the Star's hanger, Kev-Mas was fine, but Vincent was gravely injured. The Destruction Preventer was boarded, several sith and the ships compliment of Stormtroopers fought back the boarders, but in the end, the ship was taken and Kev-Mas slayed Darth Zeron by his own hand. Victory Aftermath Behind the Scenes The Battle of Utapau is played out, mostly, in the TFN RPF RPG 128ABY Sith-Imperial War "A Collapsing Galaxy". category:Missions Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay